Mako
by CharonKatharsis
Summary: Die Geschichte von Loz, Kadaj und Yazoo spielt in der Zeit vor Advent Children
1. Prologue

Damals im Labor hatten sie ihnen gerne vorgelesen. Geschichten von anderen Ländern, anderen Zeiten. zumindest in den Augenblicken, in denen keine Tests anstanden. Und es gab eine Menge Tests und nicht alle davon hatten Fragen. Nicht für alle brauchte man Papier und Stifte, nein, für die meisten brauchte man andere Dinge. Spritzen, Skalpelle, Tabletten. Strom. Um zu sehen, wie sich die Veränderungen des Gens und die weitere Veränderung durch Mako variieren liessen. Es waren einmal zehn von ihnen gewesen. Überlebt hatten nur die Stärksten oder eben die, die zuviel Mako bekommen hatten um zu sterben. Oder zu wenig um sich an Jenovas Zellen gewöhnen zu können. Am Anfang waren es weit mehr als zehn gewesen, das wussten sie alle. Nach und nach waren es immer weniger geworden, sie hatten sie sterben sehen. Festgeschnallt auf einem OP-Tisch, von Krämpfen geschüttelt auf dem Boden. Einer hatte sich in einem Anfall selbst die Pulsadern aufgebissen. Er hatte in dem Zimmer direkt gegenüber Kadajs gelebt. Die Glasscheibe war voller Blut gewesen und noch im Sterben hatte dieser Typ nichts anders zu tun gehabt, als Kadaj anzustarren... aus immer leerer werdenden Augen. Hatte gerufen, dass er nun zu Mother käme. Erst drei Stunden nachdem er verblutet war, hatten sich einige der Wissenschaftler eingefunden und Dinge notiert. Hatten gescherzt und gelacht, während Kadaj vor Angst starr auf seinem Bett lag und weinend an die Decke starrte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem nur noch fünf von ihnen übrig gewesen waren. Der fünfte starb nur eine Woche später, jemand hatte ihn aus Versehen einer zu hohen Makodosierung ausgesetzt. Den Körper, der aussah wie verbrannt oder verätzt, hatte man achtlos auf einen der Seziertische verfrachtet und nur Kadaj hatte gesehen, dass er noch gelebt hatte als sie ihn aufschnitten. Hatte es an diesem ängstlichen Blick erkannt. Der Junge war nur wenige Wochen älter als er gewesen. Eine der Schwestern hatte ihn weggeführt, mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht hätte sehen sollen. Dass er nicht hätte dort sein sollen. Sie waren in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen, in dem die anderen beiden sassen, beide um einiges älter als er. Der eine fast mädchenhaft, aber das war absurd. Die silbrigen Haare, das Jenova Gen... das vererbte sich nicht bei Mädchen. Das hatte ihm die Schwester erklärt, als er sie mal gefragt hatte, warum es hier nur Jungs gab. Mädchen seien wertlos für diese Tests. Neben dem schlanken, langhaarigen saß ein etwas breiterer Junge, der trotzig in die Runde starrte. Sie waren also die letzten. Der Langhaarige lächelte ihn an, sagte aber kein Wort, ebenso schwieg der andere. "Wer seid ihr?" hatte er sie gefragt, aber darauf keine Antwort bekommen. Es gab schlichtweg keine. Sie hatten keine Namen, nur eine Kombination aus Zahlen und Buchstaben. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie nebeneinander gesessen hatten, hatte sich der Langhaarige nochmals zu ihm gewandt. "Wir sind die, die Sephiroth am ähnlichsten sind." Sephiroth, dieser Name war schon oft gefallen. Sephiroth, der Prototyp, der, auf den alle diese Tests aufbauten. Der, der hinaus in die Freiheit durfte, hatten Kadajs Gedanken bitter ergänzt. Der nicht hier bei ihnen leben und diese Tests über sich ergehen lassen musste.

An diesem Tag, als er seine Brüder kennengelernt hatte, hatte ihre Ausbildung an den Waffen begonnen, um aus ihnen ebenso perfekte Krieger zu machen wie Sephiroth es war. Zwei Jahre später, als Kadaj etwa zehn war, hatten sie zu dritt das Labor geräumt. Es gab keine Wachleute, die ihnen hätten Widerstand leisten können, nur die Wissenschaftler und Schwestern. Die Wissenschaftler mit ihren Notizbüchern und die Schwestern mit ihrem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Sie hatten sie alle getötet, einen nach dem andren. Es war so einfach gewesen und so schön zu sehen, wie sie ihre Akten fallen liessen. Wie gerne hatte Kadaj den Schwestern ihr Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Und immer hatte er die blutige Glasscheibe vor sich gesehen. Sie hatten das Labor abgebrannt und so gut sie konnten ihre Spuren verwischt, bevor sie geflüchtet waren. Als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden, hatten sie erst eine Pause gemacht, während der sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatten. Aus den drei Namenlosen, die wie Sephiroth waren, waren Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz geworden. Die drei, von deren Existenz keiner wusste mit Namen aus den Geschichten, die man ihnen immer vorgelesen hatte.


	2. Chapter 1

"Liest du mir noch etwas vor, Loz?" Kadaj hatte sich ins Bett gelegt, aber er konnte noch nicht einschlafen. Seufzend liess sich sein ältester Bruder neben ihm nieder. "Aber nicht lang, Yazoo und ich müssen noch weggehen." Kadaj lächelte. "Ist ok. Du weisst doch, dass ich ohne nicht einschlafen kann...." Loz nahm eines der Bücher von Schreibtisch. "Ich dachte mir zwölf wär man dafür zu alt. Meintest du das gestern nicht zu Yazoo?" Kadaj zog die Decke etwas enger um sich. "Yazoo ist gemein. Er sagte, ich verhalte mich wie ein kleines Kind. "Rag dich darüber doch nicht auf. Er meinte das nicht böse." - "Trotzdem!" protestierte Kadaj, dessen Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. "Und jetzt lies mir vor, ich will nicht über den doofen Yazoo reden." Loz blätterte, bis er zu einer Seite kam, in der ein Blättchen lag. Und nur wenige Minuten, nachdem Loz angefangen hatte, war Kadaj eingeschlafen.

"Heute schläft unser Kleiner aber schnell." Loz drehte sich um und sah Yazoo, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte. "Gestern hat er sich noch beschwert, dass er doch schon zu alt wäre für Bettgeschichten." Loz hob eine Augenbraue als Yazoo weitersprach. "Nun, ich hätte spontan gedacht, dass er dafür eher zu jung ist, aber nun ja." - "Er meint das anders, Yaz." Ein schmales Lächeln zierte Yazoos Lippen. "Ich weiss." Loz legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf. "Die Stadt wartet." Yazoo nickte. "Bis wir dort sind, ist es fast Mitternacht." Ein Achselzucken. "Umso besser." Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, wo sie ihre Motorräder geparkt hatten. "Mal sehen, was die Stadt heute für uns bereithält." Sie schwangen sich auf ihr Maschinen und fuhren los, durch die Ruinen, durch den Wald mit den weißen Bäumen, der die Fahrt einem Traum gleichen ließ.

Sie parkten ihre Motorräder etwas ausserhalb der Stadt und liefen den Rest, bis sie an den gewünschten Ort kamen. Das Viertel, das niemals schlief mit all seinen Nachtschwärmern und Rastlosen. Der perfekte Ort für ihr Vorhaben, hier achtete niemand auf den anderen, jeder ließ sich von Augenblick hinreissen. Zwielichtige Typen und leichtbekleidete Damen waren an so ziemlich jeder Ecke zu sehen. Die Strasse war gesäumt von Bars und anderen Lokalitäten mit wohlklingenden Namen, an deren Eingängen sich in schwarz gekleidete, große Männer befanden, deren Augen hinter Sonnenbrillen versteckt waren. Loz und Yazoo erkundeten das Gelände, es war wichtig, dass sie einen ungestörten Ort fanden. In einer Seitengasse wurden sie fündig, dieser Ort schien perfekt. "Du wartest hier, Loz." wies Yazoo seinen Bruder an, "Ich komme bald wieder..." Loz nickte. Yazoo würde sicher bald jemanden finden, der glaubte, in ihm ein leichtes Opfer gefunden zu haben. In welcher Hinsicht auch immer. Obwohl Yazoo erst 16 war, hatte er eine unbeschreibliche Sinnlichkeit an sich, die es ihm einfach machte, sein potenzielles Opfer zu ködern. Meist Männer mittleren Alters, die auf der Suche nach Spaß waren - egal zu welchem Preis. Man sah Yazoo nicht an, dass er ein gnadenloser Kämpfer war und er war überzeugend in der Rolle des armen, unschuldigen Jungens. Oder Mädchens, was immer der Betrachter sich wünschte. Loz lachte innerlich. Idioten.

"Na, Süße, wie wärs mit uns beiden?". Yazoo hob seinen Blick mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag. "Meinen Sie mich?" Ihm gegenüber standen zwei Kerle, Yazoo konnte deutlich die Halfter an ihren Hüften erkennen. "Natürlich, Kleines. Wollen wir uns nicht etwas besser kennenlernen. Wo es etwas ruhiger ist..." Der größere der Beiden war beständig näher zu Yazoo gekommen, der liess sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Hmm, warum nicht?" Eine grobe Hand umfasste sein Kinn. "Wie alt bist du?" Ein süssliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Yazoos Gesicht aus. "Ich bin 16, ...Sir.". Einen Augenblick schaute der Typ ihn kritisch an, dann nickte er. "Ist mir schon fast zu alt, aber dafür, dass du so hübsch bist..." Ein weiteres, gespieltes Erröten. "Oh, vielen Dank." Der Kerl sah ihm in die Augen. "So... exotisch." Yazoo legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Wir wollten uns besser kennenlernen. Ich kenne da einen ruhigen Ort, an dem uns garantiert niemand stören wird. Geschickt dirigierte er die beiden Kerle in die Gasse, an deren Ende Loz an der Wand lehnte und sich vor den Blicken der Kerle verbarg. Zwei stellte er sachlich fest. Gleich zwei Opferlämmer. Er wartete auf Yazoos Zeichen.

Yazoo griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Messer hervor. Das Zeichen. Mit gehobener Waffe trat Loz aus den Schatten. Yazoo grinste den Typen an. "Und mach keinen Mucks. Gib uns einfach dein Geld." Nur eine Sekunde später waren drei Waffen im Spiel, alle drei mit Schalldämpfer. Ein leises Lachen von Yazoo, der elegant seine langen Haare zurückwarf. "Ihr habt doch nicht allen ernstes geglaubt, ich lasse mich so einfach von zwei Bastarden wie euch in der Gosse vergewaltigen und umbringen?" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken rammte er dem Kerl vor sich das Messer mehrmals mit aussergewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit in den Bauch. "Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte ihn. "Nein, ihr habt das wirklich geglaubt. Loz, mach diesen andren Wichser alle." Mit einem gezielten Schuss entwaffnete Loz seinen Gegner, bevor er ihn an der Kehle nahm und an die Wand drückte. Der Kerl wehrte sich nicht, ihm war wohl klar, dass er keine Chance hatte. Ein zweiter Blick korrigierte Loz' Einschätzung. Er hatte ihm durch die Wucht, mit der er ihn gepackt hatte, das Genick gebrochen. Angeekelt liess er den Toten fallen und schaute nun Yazoo zu, der seinem Opfer gerade die Kehle durchschnitt. Er hatte blutige Flecken im Gesicht und in seinem Haar. Loz betrachtete ihn. So wirkte er fast noch hübscher. Yazoo wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, wobei er das Blut verwischte, dann säuberte er seine Hände am Hemd des Toten. "Dann lass uns doch mal nachsehen, was wir heute bekommen..." Damit begann er in den Taschen der Leiche zu kramen, bis er dessen Geldbörse fand. Er öffnete sie und stiess eine kurzen Pfiff aus. "Na sieh einmal an, was dieser Bastard uns schenkt." Er hielt ein dickes Bündel Scheine in der Hand. Auch Loz fand bei seinem Opfer viel Geld. Er gab es Yazoo, der es in eine seiner Taschen steckte. "Dann sollten wir jetzt aber gehen, bevor noch jemand die hier vermisst." Loz war sich sicher, dass die beiden keiner vermissen würde, aber sie beeilten sich, zu ihren Motorrädern zu kommen. Als wieder beim Wald angekommen waren, konnte Loz die Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Yazoo, warum haben wir die beiden heute getötet? Normalerweise rauben wir sie doch nur aus..." Yazoo kicherte, als hätte Loz eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht. "Sie haben mich krank gemacht. Und.. sie haben meine Augen gesehen. Genau gesehen." Loz schwieg, es verlangte keine weitere Erklärung. Es hatte keinen anderen Weg gegeben, als die beiden aus dem Weg zu räumen.


	3. Chapter 2

Als sie zurückkamen, saß Kadaj im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf sie. "Wohin geht ihr beide eigentlich immer, wenn ich schlafe?" Loz blickte zu Yazoo, der jedoch keine Regung zeigte. "Wir gehen in die Stadt, Kadaj." Der Angesprochene sprang auf und baute sich vor Yazoo auf. "Und mich nehmt ihr nie mit! Warum?" Erst da bemerkte Kadaj das Blut in Yazoos Gesicht und in seinen Haaren. "Was ist passiert?" - "Es ist nichts, Kadaj. Das ist nicht mein Blut.". Loz legte Kadaj eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist noch nichts für dich, dafür bist du zu jung." Unwirsch wischte Kadaj sie weg. "Das sagt ihr nur so. Ihr wollt, dass ich mich hier zu Tode langweile." Ein helles Lachen von Yazoo. "Nein, das sicher nicht. Warum gehst du nicht einfach nach draussen? Glaub uns, die Stadt ist noch nichts für dich." Mit einem Seufzen liess sich Kadaj wieder aufs Sofa fallen. Zu jung? Er war ja nur knapp vier Jahre jünger als Yazoo, als ob das einen solchen Unterschied machte. "Ich geh duschen..." verkündete Yazoo und ging nach oben. Loz nahm Platz neben Kadaj. "Wenn es soweit ist, nehmen wir dich gerne mit, ja? Dann bekommst du dein eigenes Motorrad und wir gehen zusammen in die Stadt." Kadaj nickte. "Gut. Wie lange muss ich noch warten?" Loz schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Wir werden sehen, wann es so weit ist... aber du solltest jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen. Es ist fast vier." Kadaj zuckte mit den Achseln. "Na und? Haben wir morgen etwa irgendwas besonderes vor?" Loz verneinte und Kadaj schaltete den Fernseher an. Zumindest auf dem Bildschirm konnte er etwas anderes sehen, als diesen Wald, in dem fast nichts zu leben schien. Nichts ausser ihm und seinen beiden Brüdern. Yazoo kam zurück, seine nassen Haare locker zu einem Zopf gebunden, und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Als Kadaj wieder aufwachte, fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen war, doch dann lächelte er. Seine Brüder mussten ihn hoch, zurück in sein Zimmer getragen haben, nachdem er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Er streckte sich und stand auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, herrschte dasselbe Dämmerdunkel, das diesem Wald immer zu eigen war. Er ging ins Bad und duschte erstmal ausgiebig. Loz und Yazoo würden wohl noch eine Weile schlafen, Kadaj war immer lang vor ihnen wach. Als er fertig war, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Ihm ging Yazoos Vorschlag durch den Kopf. Es stimmte, er war nur sehr selten raus und durch die Wälder gegangen. Vielleicht war das ja wirklich mal eine Abwechslung. Er schrieb einen kurzen Zettel, dann kleidete er sich an und ging hinaus.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam er an einen Ort, an dem er zuvor noch nie gewesen war. Ein kleines, zerfallenes Häuschen mit einem halbabgedeckten Brunnen davor stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die langsam zuwucherte. Ranken bedeckten das alte Gemäuer. Kadaj stapfte durch die Büsche, um an das Häuschen zu kommen. Es war von anderer Art als das, welches er mit seinen Brüdern bewohnte. Aus grobem Stein gehauen, der sich mit der Zeit begonnen hatte aufzulösen. Er konnte kleine Brocken davon zwischen den Fingern zerreiben, bis davon nicht mehr als ein Glitzern an seiner Hand zurückblieb. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er immer mehr von diesem Stein zu feinem Staub zerrieb und verstreute. Eine Bewegung zog sein Interesse auf sich: eine kleine Eidechse huschte über die Mauer. Mit einem Satz sprang Kadaj auf sie zu und fing er sie zur genaueren Betrachtung am Schwanz hochhielt, brach dieser ab und das Tier konnte seinem erstaunten Fänger entkommen. Jemand lachte. Kadaj drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen ihm gegenüber stehen. "Du kannst sie nicht am Schwanz heben, den werfen sie einfach ab." Doch die Eidechse war schon längst aus Kadajs Gedanken. "Wer... bist du?" Das Mädchen hüpfte auf ihn zu. Ich bin Mikaelija. Aber nenn mich einfach Mika oder Mi. Und wer bist du?" Kadaj betrachtete sie. "Man nennt mich Kadaj." Das Mädchen setzte sich auf die Mauer. "Woher kommst du? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen...." Kadaj zögerte, etwas in ihm sagte ihm, das er es ihr nicht verraten sollte. "Ich wohne mit meinen Brüdern zusammen. Allein. Also... ohne andere Leute drumrum. Normal geh ich nicht so weit von daheim weg..." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich darf eigentlich auch nicht so weit von daheim weggehen. Mutter sagt immer, ich sei zu jung... dabei bin ich schon acht." Sie strich eine Strähne ihres aschblonden Haares hinter ihr Ohr. "Dir sagen sie das auch immer? Ich bin schon zwölf... aber sie behandeln mich wie ein kleines Kind..." sagte er bitter. Mika schüttelte lachend den Kopf. " Das meinen sie nicht böse. In diesem Wald soll es Monster geben... und Dämonen." Sie deutete neben sich. "Willst du dich nicht etwas zu mir setzen?" Mika erzählte ihm viel davon, wie es in ihrem Dorf war, sie lud ihn sogar ein, sie irgendwann mal zu besuchen. Er erzählte auch einige Dinge, doch behielt er die meisten für sich.

Sie hatten eine lange Zeit auf der Mauer gesessen und geredet, gelacht und gescherzt, aber irgendwann begann es zu dämmern und so verabschiedete sich Kadaj. "Mika... kommst du morgen wieder hierher?" Sie hatte ihren Kopf schief gelegt. "Nur wenn du auch kommst." Er nickte. "Ich werde kommen. Aber.. Mika..." - "Ja?". Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. "Mika... sag bitte niemandem etwas von mir." Sie nickte. "Natürlich nicht. Du bist mein Geheimnis, Kadaj." "Und du bist meins, Mika." Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Kadaj sah ihr nach, bis er ihr rotes Kleidchen nicht mehr zwischen den Büschen erkennen konnte, dann beeilte er sich nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn es dunkel war im Wald, war es besser, nicht draussen zu sein. Im Dunkeln wurde der sonst so tote Wald lebendig.

Seine Brüder hatten zuhause bereits auf ihn gewartet. Loz war wütend, dass Kadaj so lange allein weggewesen war, Yazoo hielt ihm eine Vortrag darüber, wie viele Monster dort draussen nur darauf warteten, einen Jungen wie ihn fressen zu können. Dass er lieber in der Nähe des Hauses bleiben sollte, damit seine Brüder ihm im Notfall helfen konnten. Loz Augen wirkten unnatürlich dunkel. Kadaj schwieg. Natürlich hielten sie ihn für zu jung. Aber das hielt ja selbst Mika nicht auf und die war viel, viel jünger als er.


	4. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag war Kadaj wieder direkt nach dem Aufstehen zu den Ruinen gegangen, in der Hoffnung Mika wiederzusehen, doch die Ruinen lagen verlassen vor ihm. Gestern um diese Zeit war sie hier gewesen... vielleicht kam sie später, beruhigte sich Kadaj. Er würde hier warten. Vor der Mauer lag noch der abgebrochene Schwanz der Eidechse. Kadaj ging um das Häuschen zum Brunnen, von dem er den Deckel abnahm, um hineinsehen zu können, doch konnte er ausser Dunkelheit nichts ausmachen.

Als er wieder aufsah, konnte er durch die Büsche das Rot von Mikas Kleid erkennen. Er ging ihr entgegen und sah, dass sie ein kleines Körbchen bei sich trug. "Mika!" rief er sie zu sich. Sie lachte, als sie bei ihm ankam. "Dashi." verwirrt sah Kadaj sie an. "Dashi?" Mit ihrer freien Hand ergriff Mika Kadajs. "Ich dachte, das wäre doch ein schöner Spitzname für dich. Dashi.... das klingt viel netter als "Kadaj"..." Er nickte. "Ja, du hast Recht. ....wofür hast du denn das Körbchen mitgebracht?" Sie legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen. "Ich hab Mama gesagt, ich gehe Beeren sammeln. Dann wundert sie sich nicht, wenn ich länger weg bin. Hilfst du mir sammeln?" - "Ok, klar helf ich dir." Sie hüpfte um ihn. "Juchu, dann muss ich nicht allein durch die ganzen Büsche gehen. Und wir sind viel schneller fertig." - "Und was genau für Beeren suchen wir?" Sie blieb stehen und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Sind deine Eltern nie mit die Beeren sammeln gegangen?" Kadaj schwieg kurz. "Ich habe keine Eltern..." - "Oh, das... das tut mir Leid." In Mikas Augen spiegelte sich ehrliches Bedauern. "Nein, so ist das nicht, Mika. Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich hab meine Brüder." Das kleine Mädchen lehnte sich über einen kleinen Strauch neben sich und pflückte ein paar Beeren davon. "Das sind Riri-Beeren. Die schmecken ganz lecker." Sie hielt Kadaj eine Rispe hin, welche er nahm. Unsicher zupfte er mit den Zähnen eine der dunkelroten Kugeln ab. Im ersten Moment schmeckte sie leicht bitter, doch das wich direkt einer angenehmen Süße. Nachdem sie sich selbst welche abgemacht hatte, fixierte Mika ihn. "Und, wie findest du sie?" Er leckte sich über die Lippen. "Lecker." Beide lachten. "Die soll ich sammeln. Mama macht Kuchen daraus. Und weil du mir hilfst, bring ich dir morgen ein Stück davon mit." Kadaj konnte sein Lächeln nicht verbergen. "Danke." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wofür?"

Zusammen fanden sie Wege, von denen beide bis dahin nicht einmal eine Ahnung gehabt hatten, dass sie existierten. Tief im Wald standen vereinzelt noch weitere Häuser, die dem Lauf der Zeit nicht Stand gehalten hatten, einsam, traurig und kaputt zeichneten sich ihre weißen Schemen in der umfassenden Dunkelheit des Waldes ab. Aber dort, an diesen verfallenen Überbleibseln fanden sich besonders viele Riri-Beeren, die mit ihrer Süße und ihrem lebendigen Rot so gar nicht zu den Hausskeletten passten. Erst als sie tief in den Wald gegangen waren suchten sie sich eine der Ruinen um dort auszuruhen und sie zu erkunden. Das Körbchen stand gut gefüllt auf einem Fenstersims, im Inneren fanden sich neben vielen Pflanzen auch ein paar Gegenstände, mit denen sie beide nichts anfangen konnten, doch etwas Metallisches zog Kadajs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Sieh mal, Mika.. ein Messer...". Er hob den Gegenstand an, der zwar Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Messer hatte, aber größer war und eine zweischneidige Klinge hatte. Mika nahm es und betrachtete es kritisch. "Das ist zu groß. Aber... vielleicht haben hier ja mal Riesen gelebt?" In ihrer Stimme schwangen Faszination und etwas Angst mit. "Vielleicht kommen sie bald nach Hause..." Er lachte. "Dann wären das aber ganz kleine Riesen. Und sie täten mir Leid, wenn sie hier in diesem Steinhaufen wohnen würden." Das Glitzern, das noch vor einem Augenblick in Mikas Augen zu sehen war, verschwand. "Ich würde zu gerne mal was anderes sehen. Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt mal einen Riesen zu treffen. Oder eine Fee." Fast zärtlich strich Kadaj über die verrostete Klinge "So was gibt es nicht, Mika. Das sind nur Geschichten, die sie einem erzählen." Er schwang das Messer locker im Kreis. " Das erzählen sie dir nur, damit du auf sie hörst, damit sie dich kontrollieren können." Mika sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das ist nicht wahr, Dashi. Das würde Mama nie machen." Mit einem Schnauben liess er das Messer fallen. "Sie sind doch alle gleich." Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Das stimmt nicht, Dashi..." Er fühlte sich schlecht, als er die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick sah und lenkte ein. "Vielleicht nicht alle." Sie lächelte erleichtert. "Du musst unbedingt zu mir kommen irgendwann. Dann lernst du Mama kennen und siehst, dass es nicht stimmt." - "Ja, irgendwann." Er war sich sicher, dass seine Brüder ihm das niemals erlauben würden.

Ein Geräusch liess beide aufschrecken. Kadaj bedeutete Mika leise zu sein, dann schnappte er sich das Messer und schlich nach draussen um nachzusehen, doch dort war nichts zu erkennen. Er ging zurück zu Mika. "Und, was war es?" flüsterte sie. "Es war nichts. Aber wir sollten trotzdem hier weg..." murmelte er verunsichert. Ihm war gewesen, als hätte er einen Schatten gesehen, der sich aber so schnell in den anderen Schatten verloren hatte, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt da gewesen war. Mit ihrer Hand hatte sie sich an seinem Ärmel festgehalten. "...was, wenn es ein Monster ist? Und es uns holen will?" Beruhigend fühlte Kadaj das kalte Metall in seiner Hand. "Keine Angst, Mika, ich pass auf dich auf. Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Vergiss dein Körbchen nicht." Sie nahm es und dann rannten sie los, weg von dem Haus, weg von diesem Geräusch, das sie zu verfolgen schien. Beide drehten sich nicht um, sondern beschleunigten nur ihre Schritte.

Ausser Atem erreichten sie nach recht kurzer Zeit "ihre" Ruine. Erst als sie in der Sicherheit der verfallenen Mauern waren, wagten sie sich umzudrehen - doch der Wald lag leer wie eh und je hinter ihnen. Dabei war Kadaj sicher gewesen, dass er etwas gehört hatte, was ihnen hinterhergerannt war, er hatte die Zweige brechen hören und das Laub auf dem Boden hatte geraschelt. Er sah zu Mika, deren Hand er nach wie vor hielt. "Alles ok bei dir?" Sie nickte schwach. "Dashi... war das ein Monster? Oder einer der Dämonen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mi, da war nichts. Wir haben uns geirrt." Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob das stimmte, er hoffte es einfach, aber er wollte das kleine Mädchen nicht unnötig erschrecken. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Korb, aus dem die Hälfte der Beeren gefallen war. "Es wird spät, Mika. Ich werde dich bis zum Waldrand bringen..." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Ja. Kommst du morgen wieder?" - "Sicher komme ich wieder." Sie sammelten noch ein paar der Riri, die um das Haus wuchsen, dann brachte er sie zum Waldrand, von wo aus er etwas entfernt eine kleine Siedlung ausmachen konnte. "Ist das dein Dorf?" fragte er und sie nickte. "Ja, dort wohn ich." Es begann bereits wieder zu dämmern. " Gute Nacht, Kadaj. Bis morgen." - "Bis morgen." Und dann rannte sie über das weite Feld davon. Wäre es nicht schon so dunkel gewesen, hätte Kadaj sich noch ein paar Minuten hingesetzt, doch die aufkommende Nacht und ein ungutes Gefühl hielten ihn davon ab. Stattdessen begann auch er zu rennen, bis er zu Hause ankam. Seine Brüder waren nicht da, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Das hiess nur, dass er sich einen weiteren Vortrag sparte. Sicher waren sie wieder ohne ihn in die Stadt gegangen.


	5. Chapter 4

Kadajs Vermutung, seine Brüder seien in die Stadt gegangen, war nur bedingt richtig. Tatsächlich befanden sie sich nicht allzu weit entfernt, in einem der kleinen Dörfer, die sich rund um den Wald angesiedelt hatten. Es war Yazoos Vorschlag gewesen, zur Abwechslung mal nicht in eine der Städte zu gehen, sondern den Einkauf in eben jenem Dorf zu erledigen, das mit dem Motorrad innerhalb weniger Minuten zu erreichen war. Beide trugen ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man weder ihre Haare, noch ihre Augen erkennen konnte. Loz schaute sich eher gelangweilt um. "Warum sind wir nochmal hierher gekommen, statt wie sonst in die Stadt zu fahren?" Sein Bruder drehte sich zu ihm um. "Eine kleine Abwechslung ist nie verkehrt, nicht?" Als Antwort bekam er einen undefinierbaren Laut von Loz. "Ich wollte einfach mal etwas anderes sehen. Die Stadt... ödet mich an. Immer dieselben, leeren, dummen Gesichter. Diese künstliche Hektik." Er winkte einer alten Dame zu, die sie von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtete. "Hier ist es doch viel schöner." Loz folgte seinem Blick, sah aber nur noch, wie ein Vorhang vorgeschoben wurde und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ohne sich im geringsten von seinem ungeduldigen Begleiter hetzen zu lassen, schlenderte Yazoo durch das Dorf, fast so, als wolle er sich dessen komplette Form einprägen. Am Dorfbrunnen spielten ein paar Kinder mit einem Seil, sie bemerkten die beiden Beobachter nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu der älteren Frau, die sie beaufsichtigte. Erst als Loz und Yazoo sich zum Weitergehen abwandten, entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

"Es wird langsam spät, Yazoo." stellte Loz fest, woraufhin Yazoo sich umsah und sah, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war. "Nun gut, dann sollten wir besser zurückgehen. Bevor unser Kleiner noch etwas anstellt." Er betrachtete die Taschen, die Loz trug. "Wir haben doch soweit alles erledigt, oder?" Ein Nicken. "Gut, dann sollten wir wirklich gehen." Kurz bevor sie das Dorf verliessen, drehte Yazoo sich nochmals kurz um und blickte zu jenem Fenster, an dem sie schon zuvor die alte Frau beobachtet hatte, und auch jetzt konnte er undeutlich zwei Augen erkennen, die hinter dem Vorhang hervorlugten. Er machte eine kurze Geste mit seiner Hand und sofort stand das Fenster wieder verlassen da. "Neugieriges Pack.", grummelte Loz, aber von Yazoo kam nur ein Kichern. "Lass sie doch, Loz. Sie können uns nicht erkennen. Und ausserdem... wir hätten ja sonst wer sein können." Ihre Blicke trafen, und nur einen Augenblick nach Yazoo, fing auch Loz zu lachen an. Es wäre für sie ein leichtes gewesen, dieses Dorf in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Vielleicht hatten die Bewohner das gefühlt.

Bei ihrer Heimkunft fanden sie Kadaj vor dem Fernseher sitzen, konzentriert auf einen Bericht. Erst als seine Brüder sich neben ihn setzten, schaute er kurz auf. "Ihr wart nicht dort. In der Stadt?" Er nickte zum Bildschirm, auf dem in leuchtenden Farben von mehreren Explosionen berichtet wurde, die sich im Stadtzentrum von Edge ereignet hatte. "...das Szenario erinnert ein wenig an die verheerenden Explosionen, die sich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit im damaligen Shinra-Hauptquartier ereignet haben. Glücklicherweise wurde..." Yazoo nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete aus. Kadaj sah ihn mit unverhohlener Wut an. "Ich bin gerade am -..." Yazoo liess ihn nicht ausreden. "ich weiss, woran du bist, ich bin weder blind noch dumm. Aber wir müssen jetzt reden. Unter Brüdern." Er schaute zu Loz, der selbst nicht wusste, worauf Yazoo hinauswollte. "Ich will nicht..." setzte Kadaj wieder an, doch Yazoo hob nur die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Sieh mal, Kadaj, ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht doch schon an der Zeit, dich mitzunehmen." Der Jüngere sah ihn verwirrt an. "Mich mitnehmen... du meinst...?" Seine Augen erhellten sich. "Genau das meine ich. Du solltest die Welt mal ausserhalb dieser Kiste sehen. Was hältst du davon?" Ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte Kadajs Gesicht. "Wann?" Yazoo blickte zu Loz und übergab ihm damit die Entscheidung. "Übermorgen." Kadaj blickte von einem zum anderen. Yazoo räusperte sich. "Es gibt aber eine Bedingung." - "Welche?" sofort kehrte Misstrauen in seinen Blick zurück, doch sein Bruder legte ihm nur die Hand auf den Kopf und lächelte. "Nichts schlimmes. Du musst einfach immer bei uns bleiben und auf uns hören, das ist alles." Kadaj nickte. "So wollen wir es machen." Nun legte auch Loz seine Hand auf Kadajs Schulter. "Es ist jetzt aber spät, Kleiner. Du solltest schlafen gehen." Der Angesprochene stand auf. "Gute Nacht dann." Er wandt sich schon zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber um. "Würde einer von euch...?" Loz stand auf. "Ich bin in zwei Minuten bei dir. Hast du dir schon ein Buch ausgesucht?" Kadaj schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber es ist eigentlich auch egal. Such du aus." Damit erklomm er die Stufen nach oben, zu seinem Schlafzimmer. "Er ist seltsam, findest du nicht?" Yazoo sah dem jüngsten von ihnen mit unergründlichem Blick nach. Loz bewegte nur leicht seine Schultern. "Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so bald in die Stadt kann. Das hatte er sich doch schon so lange gewünscht." Yazoo hielt seinen Blick noch einen Augenblick auf die Stufen gerichtet, dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu Loz. "Du hast wohl Recht. Gehen wir hoch, ich bin müde. und du hast noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen."

Als Loz in Kadajs Zimmer trat, lag dieser bereits umgezogen in seinem Bett. Loz setzte sich an das Bettende, in der Hand hielt er ein Buch, das er im Vorübergehen aus dem Regal genommen hatte. "Die Geschichte von Kadash... ich hoffe, das ist ok?" Kadaj nickte. "Ja, die hatten wir lange nicht mehr." Die Seiten raschelten, als Loz das Buch aufschlug, doch bevor er anfing, bemerkte er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders. "Du siehst so nachdenklich aus." Kadajs Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf ihn, als wäre er weit weg gewesen mit seinen Gedanken. "Loz... warum nehmt ihr mich so plötzlich mit?" Die Frage stand in den Widerschein seiner Augen geschrieben, doch Loz kannte die Antwort nicht. "Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, da musst du Yazoo fragen. Aber... er wird wohl gründlich überlegt haben. Bei ihm weiss man nie so genau, was er denkt und vorhat." Kadajs Blick ruhte noch kurz auf ihm, dann schloss er die Augen. "Eigentlich ist es wirklich nicht wichtig. Lies mir vor..." Loz lächelte und räusperte sich dann, bevor er begann. "Die Geschichte von Kadash..." Als er ein paar Seiten später zu ihm sah, war Kadaj bereits eingeschlafen. Loz richtete seine Bettdecke, löschte das Licht und verliess das Zimmer. Und während er ging, behielt ihn Kadaj die ganze Zeit im Auge.


	6. Chapter 5

Die Sonne schien in Kadajs Zimmer, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und er sah, dass Yazoo gerade die Vorhänge zurückzog. "Was machst du so früh hier?" murmelte Kadaj, noch zu müde um wütend zu werden. Sein Bruder lächelte ihn an. "Es ist schon fast Mittag, du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Ich wollte dich wecken, in ein paar Minuten gibt es Essen." Kadaj rieb sich die Augen. "Mittag?" Der Andere nickte. "Ja. Halb zwölf. Wir haben heute noch genug zu tun, auch du." Der Jüngere setzte sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf, er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem schweren Gegenstand geschlagen. "Yaz...". Der Angesprochene kam zu ihm ans Bett und blickte besorgt auf ihn. "Was hast du?" Kadaj blinzelte, die Kopfschmerzen waren weg. "Nichts... ich habe nichts. Du hast gesagt, wir haben heute viel zu tun..." Yazoo fixierte ihn, aber Kadaj lächelte nur und so liess der Ältere seinen Blick wandern. "Wir müssen ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen. Wegen morgen, wir haben dich ja bislang noch nie mitgenommen, deswegen...." Er räusperte sich. "Naja, deswegen müssen wir dir eben noch ein paar Sachen erklären, das ist alles. Und jetzt steh auf, sonst verschläfst du wirklich den ganzen Tag."

Erst unter der Dusche verflog das beklemmende Gefühl, das mit seinen Kopfschmerzen einher gegangen war, endgültig. Er wunderte sich noch immer, was es war, dass seine Brüder ihm noch unbedingt zeigen mussten, bevor sie in die Stadt gehen konnten. Als er aus dem kleinen Fenster nach draussen sah, konnte er einen Strauch erkennen, der dort - bislang immer unbeachtet von ihnen - wuchs. Riri-Beeren. Er lächelte, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er Mika versprochen hatte, wieder zu kommen. Sie wollte ihm vom Kuchen mitbringen. Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, dass sie wieder allein dorthin ging. _In diesem Wald soll es Monster geben... und Dämonen. _Er war sich sicher, dass er sich diesen Schatten nicht eingebildet hatte. Da war etwas gewesen... und es war noch immer da draussen. Er musste heute dorthin, unbedingt. Er musste Mika davon überzeugen, das sie nicht mehr allein in den Wald sollte.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, dann schaute er in den Spiegel. Dann schaute er ein zweites Mal hin. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder sah er wirklich älter aus? Er wischte sich übers Gesicht. Das kam ihm nur so vor, aber immerhin würde er morgen in die Stadt gehen. Er konnte das Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Wenn seine Brüder ihn mitnahmen, dann hatten sie wohl eingesehen, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr war. Mit dem Fön trocknete er seine Haare so weit, dann ging er nach unten, wo ihn bereits das Mittagessen erwartete. Seine Brüder saßen schon am Tisch und so beeilte er sich, sich hinzusetzen, damit sie nicht länger warten mussten. "Wegen später." setzte Yazoo an und Kadaj blickte auf. "Ich möchte, dass du um halb zwei komplett fertig bist. Wir werden wegfahren." Kadaj nickte, das war noch eine Stunde und auch wenn er sich beeilen musste, so konnte er immerhin noch schnell zur Ruine gehen und Mika treffen. "Gut, ich werde fertig sein. Wohin gehen wir." Loz und Yazoo sahen einander grinsend an. "Das ist eine Überraschung, Kadaj." sagte Loz und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seinen Teller. Wenn selbst Loz nichts sagte, so hatte es auch keinen Zweck Yazoo zu fragen. "Gut. Dann freue ich mich schon drauf." Man hätte kaum weniger Emotion in eine Stimme packen können und Yazoo schien belustigt zu sein. "Das werden wir dann ja sehen, Kleiner." Die Art, wie er das sagte machte Kadaj skeptisch. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es einfach ein verdammt langer Vortrag- ein Vortrag? Nein, denn dazu hätten sie nicht wegfahren müssen. "Denk nicht drüber nach, du kommst nicht drauf." witzelte sein älterer Bruder, dann stand er auf. "Punkt halb zwei, keine Minute später." Kadaj nickte.

Bei den Ruinen angekommen, sah er sich um, ob er Mika irgendwo sehen konnte, doch sie war nicht da. Er ging in das haus, doch bis auf ein Tellerchen mit Kuchen wies nichts darauf hin, dass sie hier gewesen war. Er setzte sich und aß den Kuchen, der - wie Mika ja schon gesagt hatte - sehr gut schmeckte. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern... doch dann stockte er. Er KONNTE sich erinnern. Er hatte schonmal von solchem Kuchen gegessen. es war sein achter Geburtstag gewesen. Kurz bevor er Yazoo und Loz kennengelernt hatte. Eine dieser Schwestern hatte ihm etwas davon gegeben. Ohne fertig zu essen stellte er den Teller wieder hin. Er hatte schon so viel vergessen seit sie weg waren. Er stand auf und ging wieder nach draussen, doch auch hier war Mika nicht zu sehen. Er nahm das Blatt, das er mitgenommen hatte, und schrieb ihr eine kurze Notiz, dann eilte er zurück nach hause. Er durfte seine Brüder nicht warten lassen.

"_Liebe Mika, bitte komm nicht mehr allein hierher in den Wald. Lass uns uns dort treffen, wo ich dich das letzte Mal hinbegleitet habe. Danke für den Kuchen, Daj._"

Kaum dass er zuhause angekommen war, verliessen seine Brüder gerade das Haus und schienen fast erstaunt, ihn draussen zu sehen. "Du bist doch da. Ich hatte schon gedacht, du hättest unsere Verabredung vergessen." Yazoo sah auf eine Uhr, die er am Handgelenk trug. " Kadaj seufzte. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich bin doch pünktlich, oder?" Yazoo lächelte. "Ja, das bist du. Dann lass uns jetzt fahren. Du wirst bei mir mitfahren." Kadaj schwieg und folgte Yazoo zu dessen Motorrad. "Heb dich gut bei mir fest." Damit schwang sich der Langhaarige auf sein Bike und sah über die Schulter zu Kadaj, der es ihm gleichtat und als er saß seine Arme um seinen Bruder legte. Die Fahrt schien Kadaj ewig, aber er beobachtete die Szenerie, die an ihm vorbeiflog und ihn kaum klare Abgrenzungen zwischen den einzelnen Dingen finden liess. Er presste sich enger an Yazoo, dessen lange Haare ihm ins Gesicht peitschten, während er fühlte, dass seine eigenen Haare nicht minder im Wind umherflogen. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieses Gefühl zusagte, denn es half ihm dabei, ein paar Dinge wieder zu vergessen, die besser immer in seinem Bewusstsein verschüttet geblieben wären. War es nicht besser sich an alles zu erinnern? Er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen, denn dieser Gedanke schien ihm so fremd, so, als habe er jemand anderem zugehört. Doch er hatte sich getäuschte. Das war wohl die Aufregung, schloss er. Die Aufregung und das Ungewisse, das ihn erwartete. Es würde das erste Mal seit langem sein, dass er unter Menschen war. Die Stadt... er hatte sie schon so oft im fernsehen gesehen, doch er konnte sich nichts wirklich darunter vorstellen, es schien ihm eher eine Art Phantasiewelt zu sein. Aber das würde sich ja bald ändern, dachte er glücklich. Dann würde auch er endlich das Stadtleben kennenlernen. Er sah sich um, als das Motorrad zum Stehen kam und stieg ab. Was immer er erwartet hatte, DAS war es sicherlich nicht. Verwirrt sah er zu Yazoo, der ihn schief angrinste. "Da wären wir."

------------

Ich freue mich übrigens auch immer über Kommentare ^.~


	7. Chapter 6

Sie befanden sich auf einem leeren Platz. Auf einem ABSOLUT leeren Platz. "Was machen wir hier?", fragte Kadaj sichtlich verunsichert. Yazoo lächelte ihn an. "Wir dachten, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre, wenn du dich ein wenig mit der Umgebung vertraut machst. Von dort hinten aus kannst du bis zur Stadt sehen...

Kadajs Blick wurde noch verwirrter. "Zur Stadt sehen? Aber...?". Yazoo legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kadaj, bevor du dort hingehst, solltest du zumindest wissen, wie es aussieht. Ein Gefühl für die Größe bekommen. Er lächelte fast unmerklich. "Wir wollen nicht auffallen, also solltest du dich auch nicht auffällig verhalten.... ganz einfach." So langsam verstand Kadaj. "Ich soll also schonmal... ja, das macht Sinn." Er ging über den Platz bis er an einem Abhang stand, von dem aus man tatsächlich bis zur Stadt sehen konnte. Sie war noch weit entfernt, aber Kadaj hatte das Gefühl, dass sie größer war, als alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Das also war die Stadt. Er setzte sich an den Rand, versuchte sich einzuprägen was er sah. Ja, es war wirklich anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, anders, als er es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Wunderschön. Fremd. Faszinierend. Und vor allem: Überwältigend groß.

Zu beiden Seiten setzten sich seine Brüder neben ihn, Yazoo auf die rechte, Loz auf die linke Seite. "Damals..." begann Loz, räusperte sich dann aber. "Damals haben sie dich noch nicht nach draussen geschickt, oder?" Kadaj schüttelte den Kopf und Yazoo legte seine Hand auf sein Knie. "Das dachten wir uns schon. Du warst auch noch etwas zu jung dafür." Wofür? Fragte sich Kadaj. "Nun, wir waren schon damals hier gewesen, Kadaj." sprach Loz weiter. "Deshalb wollten wir es dir zeigen. Damit du die Stadt einmal siehst, ohne... all die Menschen." Das letzte klang fast verabscheuend und Kadaj war sich sicher, dass Loz es auch genau so gemeint hatte. Und auch Yazoo schien dieser Ansicht zu sein. "Ja... von weitem sieht die Stadt wunderschön aus, aber wenn man sie einmal betreten hat..". Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst es ja sehen. Innerlich ist die Stadt hässlich. So hässlich wie die Menschen, die in ihr leben. Hässlich, wie alle Menschen es sind."

Kadaj hielt den Blick auf die Stadt gerichtet, doch die Worte schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, es schien ihm immer unklarer zu sein, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte sich schon so lange auf den Ausflug in die Stadt gefreut und nun, da es so weit war, hatte er irgendwie Angst davor, was er sehen würde.

Als die Sonne langsam unterzugehen begann, machten sie sich auf um endlich auch wirklich in die Stadt zu gehen. Kadaj hatte gehofft, dass sie vorher vielleicht doch noch einmal nach Hause fahren würden, doch Yazoo hatte abgewunken, da sie sonst noch später ankämen. Ausserhalb suchten sie einen versteckten Platz an dem sie ihr Motorräder abstellten. "Also, Kadaj," begann Yazoo, "du wirst bei Loz bleiben, während ich mich um den anderen teil kümmern werde.". Er lächelte süßlich, als Kadaj ihn fragend ansah. "Du wirst es schon verstehen, Kadaj. oh, und das sollte ich vielleicht nicht vergessen - halt dich diesmal im Hintergrund. ". Der jüngste der drei nickte, denn er verstand ohnehin nicht, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. "Gut, dann wäre es ja geklärt." schloss Loz. "Gehen wir los." Er und Yazoo nickten sich zu. Yazoo ging voran, Loz folgte ihm mit Kadaj an seiner Seite.

Bislang hatte kadaj sich immer gewundert, ob es das, was er im Fernsehen gesehen hatte wahr sei, doch hier war er: Um ihn herum pulsierte das Leben in tausenden Farben, spärlich bekleidete Frauen redeten mit umso üppiger geschmückten Männern, lachend und scherzend, während sich hier und dort zwei begrüßten, doch was Kadaj direkt ins Auge stach waren jene, die achtlos an allen andern vorbei gingen, ohne den Blick zu heben in einem der Häuser verschwanden, oder aus eben jenen kamen. Yazoo blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Ihr geht am besten dorthin." Er wies mit einem Blick in die Richtung einer dunklen Gasse. "Ich werde mal sehen, was sich so findet." Damit ließ er die beiden anderen stehen und Loz legte die Hand auf Kadajs Schulter. "Komm, es wird nicht lange dauern bis Yazoo zurück ist." Es hatte noch nie länger als eine halbe Stunde gedauert.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Gasse, die selbe Gasse, in der Yazoo und Loz schon einmal getötet hatten. Loz war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee war, doch es waren seither ja schon ein paar Tage vergangen und es hatte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass jemand besonders Acht gegeben hätte. "Hier hinten, wir verstecken uns im Dunkeln. Sie dürfen uns nicht direkt sehen.". "Wer sind sie?", rage Kadaj leise und Loz machte einen abwertenden Laut. "Nicht mehr als Dreck, Kadaj."

Auf der Hauptstraße hatte Yazoo bereits ein potentielles Opfer im Blick. Er schätzte den Mann auf die vierzig, vielleicht etwas älter, aber seiner Aufmachung nach zu schliessen wohlhabend. Und wenn sich Yazoo nicht täuschte auch noch interessiert. Er lächelte ihn kurz einladend an, senkte aber auch gleich wieder den Blick um zu verhindern, dass der Mann ihn womöglich durchschaute. Doch das schien er nicht, denn er winkte ihn zu sich ran und Yazoo folgte, wie man es von einem naiven Jugendlichen erwarten würde. "Schau mich an.", kam nicht gerade freundlich von dem mann, doch auch diesmal folgte Yazoo. "Ja, |i]Sir[/i]?". Der Mann musterte ihn ungeniert. "Wieviel kostest du?". Angebissen, triumphierte Yazoo innerlich. "500... und du bekommst meine Hand. 1000 und du bekommst meinen Mund." Sein Lächeln nahm einen verführerischen Zug an. "Und für 2000... kannst du es mit mir machen wie es dir gefällt." Der Typ schien einverstanden. "Gut." Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wohl eher für das letztere war. "Dann komm mit mir, ich kenne da ein nettes Hotel hier in der Nähe." Yazoo schüttelte den Kopf, ein Hotel war keine gute Idee. "Sir, es mag seltsam klingen, aber ich könnte es ihnen viel aufregender gestalten." Er leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich kenne dazu auch einen sehr guten Ort." Der mann schien zu zögern, Yazoo hoffte, dass er nicht absprang, aber er schien Glück zu haben. "Gut, dann schauen wir uns diesen Ort doch mal an. " Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Yazoos Lippen. "Natürlich. Es wird ihnen ganz bestimmt gefallen."


End file.
